


The Desperate McDuck (Yaoi Version)

by irvinegamer



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: Desperation, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Gay, Kilts, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irvinegamer/pseuds/irvinegamer
Summary: DuckTales, Woo-HooThis is the yaoi version of the fanfic. The non-yaoi version is also here.https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379098Sypnosis.........Dressed in his Kilt; Scrooge McDuck gets a disturbing call from Flintheart Glomgold, while the Beagle Boys makes a plan to invade his vault.But Scrooge never had the chance to use the bathroom when all of this happens.Can Scrooge be able to protect his money bin, and make it to the bathroom?If you want to get a visual of Scrooge in his kilt, the episodes are "The Curse of Castle McDuck" or "Once Upon a Dime"But here's an image samplehttps://66.media.tumblr.com/4ab46dc.....r01t8f_640.pngWarnings: Omorashi, Feet, Footjob, YaoiNow comes the extended episode of DuckTales.....Woo-Hoo





	The Desperate McDuck (Yaoi Version)

DuckTales

Episode: The Desperate McDuck (Yaoi Version)

On a hot day in late-morning; Scrooge McDuck has done some paperwork while his kids play outside. Scrooge drank his 3rd glass of water. Feeling better from the thirst the hot weather gave him.

“My sir, you must have been very thirsty.” Said Duckworth, bringing in the 4th glass of water.

“I know, the weather has been rather hot.” Said Scrooge, grabbing the 4th glass of water. He was about to drink it when suddenly….

“Uncle Scrooge!” came a voice of Dewey, all of a sudden. This made Scrooge spill the water all over his usual blue suit.

“Dewey!, haven’t you ever learn to knock before you come in?” Said Scrooge, feeling wet from the water.

“Sorry Uncle.” Said Dewey, as he then accompanied by Huey, Louie, and Webby.

“Urgh, now I have to change me clothes.” Said Scrooge, walking to his bedroom. After closing the door, he said to himself “And I know just what to wear.”

Scrooge digger through his drawers, and took out his favorite kilt. He took off his wet business clothes and puts on his kilt and green spats. (Like the one he wore in “Once Upon a Dime” and “The Curse of Castle McDuck”)

There’s the knock on his door with Duckworth asking behind the door “Do you still want another glass of water sir?”

“Let me finish changin’ by clothes first.” Said Scrooge. Then he approached from his bedroom, saying “It’s refreshing for me to wear this for today.”

“Nice skirt sir.” Said Duckworth

“It’s a Kilt.” Said Scrooge, annoyed that not many people understood his culture.

5 Minutes later after Scrooge finished his 4th glass of water; Duckworth brought Scrooge a phone.

“Sir, a phone call from Mr. Glomgold.” Said Duckworth

“Tell him I’m not home.” Said Scrooge McDuck, not in a mood to talk to his arch-nemesis.

“He said he’s not home sir.” Said Duckworth to Glomgold through the phone, which made Scrooge facepalmed the way Duckworth said it.

“Ok, I’ll tell him.” Said Duckworth, before turning to Scrooge saying “It’s about your brother-in-law. Mr. Gladstone Gander. He’s said that he’s hired to work for Mr. Glomgold.”

“What?!, curse me kilts! I’ll have to have a word with Gladstone about Flintheart, wouldn’t want him to have any good luck.” Said Scrooge, standing up and preparing his things.

“But didn’t you say that it’s all superstition?” Asked Duckworth

“Of course it’s superstition, I don’t believe in luck. But I wouldn’t want any chances to go to Glomgold. Now prepare my car.” Said Scrooge.

After a few minutes; Duckworth prepared a car for Scrooge.

“Where are you going Uncle Scrooge?” Asked Huey.

“I’m going to deal with Glomgold, business matters.” Said Scrooge

“Can we come with you?” Asked Dewey

“Nay, you might get bored there. You kids mind the house.” Said Scrooge as he gets into the car.  
But before the car drives away; Scrooge looks to Mrs. Beakley and tells her. “Call Fenton Crackshell to come in early, I’ll need him to recount me money.”

“Will Do.” Said Mrs. Beakley, as the car started driving away from McDuck Manor.

About 10-15 minutes later; Scrooge and Duckworth arrived at Glomgold Manor. It was at that time his begins to feel a small ache in his bladder, but decided to ignore it and try to get to the bottom of this deal.

Scrooge lets himself inside the manor to find Gladstone Gander talking to Flintheart Glomgold.

“Ah, Mr. McDuck. How nice of you to join us.” Said Glomgold, pretending to be polite.

Scrooge ignoring Flintheart’s greetings and focused on Gladstone saying “What is the meaning of this?”

“Well Scrooge, my recent days were not as lucky as I hoped. So I thought I could get luckier if I get a job, and Mr. Glomgold gave me a job.” Said Gladstone

“Since when did you get so unlucky?” Asked Scrooge

“I don’t know. Maybe I was expecting too much.” Said Gladstone

“I’m sure you wouldn’t hire him if he asked to work for you.” Said Glomgold

“Neither would you Glomgold, and why would you hire Gladstone?” Asked Scrooge

“Why else? He’s a lucky lad. And I could use some luck.” Said Glomgold

“This is all superstitious nonsense.” Said Scrooge, getting irritated by Glomgold’s answer.

“Nah, you’re just afraid I could become the #1 Richest duck in a world. And I will be.” Said Glomgold

“Not if I can say something about that, Glomgold!” Said Scrooge

“Oh Yeah?” Asked Glomgold

“Yeah!” Said Scrooge

Gladstone started to numb his mind as the two richest ducks continued on bickering about their finances and Gladstone’s job.

 

Meanwhile; The Beagle Boys approached the Money Bin, with a new plan formulated.

“Alright Megabyte, let’s see how you can hack into their machinery.” Said Bigtime

“This will only take a few minutes.” Said Megabyte, holding a controller switch he made himself.  
He started pushing some buttons for one minute. And then the next minute; Many of the booby-traps were exposed and were set on without them invading the Money Bin.  
Soon afterwards, the traps were set to offline. Making the passage to the Money Bin safe.

“The traps are off, let’s go.” Said Bigtime

“Oh I hope they have some food in there.” Said Burger, hungry all of the sudden.

“You’ll get some food as soon as we rob this joint.” Said Bigtime.

The Beagle Boys pulled out their weapons, and begun to invade the Money Bin.

 

“Oh no, it’s the Beagle Boys!” Said the secretary in panic.

“Quick, sound the alarm!” Said one of the guards.

They also tried to call Scrooge’s home number, but they were informed that he isn’t home.

 

Scrooge and Flintheart has been arguing for over 20 minutes, much to Gladstone’s annoyance. He basically wondered around waiting for the argument to die down.

Glomgold’s butler came in saying “Sir, a phone call from Mrs. Beakley?”

“Tell him I’m in a middle of discussing business with Scrooge.” Said Glomgold 

“He said it’s an emergency.” Said Glomgold’s butler

“An emergency from Duckworth, let me answer it.” Said Scrooge, grabbing the phone out of the butler’s hand and answering “Yes, what is it Beakley?”

“The Beagle Boys has invaded your Money Bin. And they managed to set off your traps.” Said Beakley through the phone.

“What?! Call Fenton Crackshell! Tell him to get his suit and come to the money bin as soon as he can. And Hurry!” Said Scrooge, now in panic mode. Then hung up.

“Hey! I’m not finished with you yet.” Said Glomgold

“This discussion is over Glomgold. And Gladstone…..” Scrooge approached Gladstone to give him a warning look and said “….Don’t ever work with Glomgold. I’ll tell you later.”

“Ok Scrooge, but it’s not a promise.” Said Gladstone, unsure of his decision yet.

Glomgold smirked and said “Looks like I just got lucky Scrooge. Thanks to Gladstone, your money bin has been hacked, and the Beagle Boys will get away with your loot.” Then Glomgold laughed

“Not if I get there first.” Said Scrooge, determined to keep his Money Bin safe.

Scrooge soon darted out of Glomgold’s mansion, approached his car with Duckworth in it.

“To the Money Bin Duckworth, and hurry.” Said Scrooge

“Right away sir.” Said Duckworth, as he then proceeded to drive away from Glomgold’s mansion.

Unfortunately, they ran into traffic half-way through Duckburg. Leaving Scrooge and Duckworth no choice but to wait while stopping and going constantly.

“Ooooh, Bless me Bagpipes. If we don’t get there soon enough, the Beagle Boys will get ahold of my money.” Scrooge wined.

But the money bin is not the only thing that worried Scrooge. He crossed his legs as he sat nervously in the car, hoping to get to the bathroom once they solve the issue with the Beagle Boys.  
All of this stop-go-stop-go is making it worse for Scrooge’s bladder. Made Scrooge’s legs crossed even tighter as he fidgeted a little.

‘Should have gone to the bathroom before dealing with Glomgold, shouldn’t have even gone there in a first place.’ Scrooge thought to himself, regretting the situation.

It took about 30 minutes for Scrooge and Duckworth to finally make it to the Money Bin.  
Scrooge looked around asking “Where’s GizmoDuck? Beakley said she’ll call him to come as soon as possible.“

“I’ll try to reach him sir.” Said Duckworth, picking up the portable phone.

“I’m going in to the vault. I hope the Beagle Boys isn’t there yet.” Said Scrooge, as he proceeded to the backside containing the secret entrance with a code only Scrooge knew about. 

After sprinting through the secret entryway, Scrooge managed to reach to his main office right by the vault.  
Luckily, the vault turns out to be safe as soon as Scrooge unlocked the vault to make sure the Beagle Boys didn’t make it in.

Scrooge then looked out to see if he could possibly reach the bathroom from the main door, only to find that the Beagle Boys are close by, and are about to approach his office.

“Curse me Kilt!” Said Scrooge, as he closed and locked the door. Then rushed in to the vault of his money. He closed the door and locked the vault from the inside. Leaving himself inside the vault to guard his money.

“Oooh, I hope GizmoDuck gets here quick.” Said Scrooge to himself, unsure how long he can keep the Beagle Boys away from the vault, and how long he can hold his bladder.

 

Outside of Scrooge’s Mansion; Fenton Crackshell arrived. But Mrs. Beakley approached him and told him everything going on in the Money Bin.

“Yipes, I better get my Giz…..I mean security.” Said Fenton, then went back to the car to find…..he left his GizmoDuck suit back at his mom’s trailer home.

“Oh no, I better get back. Oh Blathering Blatherskite!” Then Fenton drove back home to fetch for the suit.

 

The Beagle Boys busted into Scrooge’s office, not knowing that Scrooge is inside the vault.

“Alright boys, time to get the loot.” Said Bigtime, then looked to Megabyte and said “Can you get this to open?”

“There’s a lot of locking mechanism installed in this vault. May take me a while.” Said Megabyte

“Well we won’t have much time. GizmoDuck could be there any minute.” Said Bigtime.

Megabyte proceeded to puzzle with his hacking ability to the vault of Scrooge’s money.

 

Behind the vault; Scrooge stood by his pile of money, determined to remain in the vault no matter what happens.

But Scrooge felt a heavy twinge in his bladder, causing him to hold his crotch through his kilt.

“I’ve never had to pee so bad before, and this is terrible timing.” Scrooge muttered as he looked nervously to his locked vault. “Come on Fenton, where the hell are you?”

 

After 20 minutes of driving back to his mother’s trailer; Fenton grabbed a hold of his GizmoDuck suit.

“Blathering Blatherskite!” Said Fenton, getting on the GizmoDuck suit.

Now as GizmoDuck; he flies over towards the money bin.

 

“This may take longer than expected” Said Megabyte, having a hard time getting the vault door to open.

“Well hurry up will you!” Said Bigtime

Behind the vault…..  
“Hurry up GizmoDuck, I really need to pee.” Scrooge muttered before he moaned in pain, with both his hands between his legs, grabbing his crotch through his kilt.

After about 5 more minutes; Megabyte managed to unlock the vault.

“Bingo!” Said Megabyte

“Good, time to….” Bigtime was cut off by the sudden appearance of GizmoDuck.

“Hold it right there! You’re under arrest!” Said GizmoDuck

Behind the vault…..  
“About Bloody time” Said Scrooge silently, but doing a little potty-dance on his own money.

“Oh yeah, eat this!” Said Burger, throwing an object that hit GizmoDuck’s face, causing him to spin around uncontrollably. Causing a shake in Scrooge’s office, and the Beagle Boys to duck-in-cover. 

The shake in Scrooge’s Bin caused Scrooge to lose his balance a little.  
Scrooge then felt a leak escape onto his kilt.  
“Ah!” Scrooge grabbed his crotch, trying to prevent the leak. He sworn he felt a drop down right onto his money.  
“Curse me Kilts, I almost peed my own money! If GizmoDuck doesn’t get the Beagle Boys out of here soon, I’m going to have a serious accident.” Scrooge cried to himself.

“Quick, get to the vault!” Shouted Bigtime.

Burger opened the door to the vault, but before he could walk inside; he was suddenly pulled back by GizmoDuck’s grappling hook.

“Sorry boys, but no loot for you today.” Said GizmoDuck, after he regained control and used his controls to pull all of the Beagle Boys away from the office. Forcing the Beagle Boys out of the office and straight down to the police. 

“Alright boys, party is over. You’re all under arrest.” Said an officer

“Ah man, we were so close.” Said Bigtime, not happy about the outcome.

Seeing that the vault door is opened, Scrooge carefully climbed up to the ladder, hoping that he could make it to the bathroom in time.

Upon the view of his now-messy office; Scrooge sees that GizmoDuck has gotten rid of the Beagle Boys. With only GizmoDuck standing between the office, and the way to the bathroom.

“Ah, hello Scrooge. Your money is now safe. You won’t have to worry about…” GizmoDuck was cut off by Scrooge trying to pass by him all of the sudden.

“Move, Move! Let me through!” Scrooge yelled as he timidly squeezes his way pass GizmoDuck, keeping his hands down his crotch.  
He then darted for the bathroom. Until he noticed the bathroom is blocked by one of his desks that was accidentally thrown during the battle.

“GizmoDuck! Move that desk out of there this instant!” Said Scrooge, feeling like he’s ready to pee any moment.

“What’ the matter Scrooge?” Asked GizmoDuck 

“Just move the desk! I need to…..AAahhh, No! NO!” Scrooge then shivered and went wide-eyed. His bladder exploded.  
Scrooge began to feel pee running down his legs, reaching down onto his favorite spats. He held his crotch to try to stop the leak, but it was no use. A wet patch started to spread on the crotch of his kilt, dampening his kilt and his hands holding the kilt. 

“Oh my” Said GizmoDuck, seeing his boss peeing his kilt. He didn’t see this one coming.

Scrooge feels relieved, but humiliated with GizmoDuck watching him pee his kilt. He could only stand there now and finish peeing himself, soaking his legs and his spats.  
After a minute when he finished peeing, he looked down. He couldn’t believe it, he wet himself. A duck over 60 years of age actually peed himself. 

“Bless Me Bagpipes” Scrooge cried a little

GizmoDuck switched back to Fenton Crackshell and felt nervous of what Scrooge would do next. Fenton couldn’t help but feel that it’s his fault Scrooge didn’t make it to the bathroom.

“Oh Scrooge, I’m….I’m so sorry, I’ll..I’ll….I’ll get you a towel. And I’ll make sure nobody sees you like this.” Said Fenton, unsure if Scrooge is going to yell at him, fire him, beat him with the cane. Fenton didn’t want to wait and find out, he’d rather try to be as helpful as he can.

Scrooge only stood there in the puddle of his own urine. He remember his previous accidents back when he was younger, but it’s been a long time when he last wet himself.

Now realizing he’s in a hallway, he moved back to the office. Not caring if he’s leaving trails of urine dripping from his kilt.  
He then looked around his office, still a mess. Scrooge felt that this day has brought to him lots of trouble, but sure is glad to see that his money is safe again.

Fenton returned to Scrooge and said “Here’s a towel.”

“Fenton” Said Scrooge in a serious tone, 

“Look, it’s my fault. I should have moved that desk when you told me to. I…” Fenton tries to explain

“Fenton” Said Scrooge again

“I’ll do whatever you want. Just please don’t fire me, please!” Fenton wined a little

“Fenton!” Said Scrooge, finally getting Fenton silent enough to listen. Then Scrooge added “I’m not going to fire you.”

“You’re….You’re not?” Asked Fenton

“It’s not your fault laddie, you didn’t know I had to pee so badly.” Said Scrooge, approaching Fenton and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“But, it is my fault. I should have brought the GizmoDuck suit to begin with, I wasn’t too prepared.” Said Fenton, then covered his mouth, realizing he didn’t need to tell Scrooge that part.

Scrooge then gave him a stern look at first, then said “Well, since you put it that way. Then it is your fault. And therefore…..” Scrooge thought over for a minute, making Fenton very nervous.  
Then Scrooge made up his mind and said “And therefore, I now forbid you bathroom privileges for a week. As both an accountant and GizmoDuck, you will not be allowed to go to the bathroom. If you ever need to pee, tough luck. I would suggest you buy yourself some diapers.”

Fenton looked to Scrooge in awe. He expected many kinds of punishments, but this one……Fenton didn’t know how to react at first. But felt embarrassed at the idea of wearing a diaper to work.

Fenton was about to interject “Well Scrooge, I’m not so sure if I could….”

“Unless you’d rather lose your job.” Said Scrooge

“Alright, alright. I won’t go to the bathroom during work hours for a week.” Fenton confirmed, but then questioned “But do I have to wear a diaper to work?”

“I would recommend it, but that’s up to you. But no bathrooms.” Said Scrooge

“I think I can hold it long enough during work hours.” Said Fenton

“It’ll be a lot of hours ya know. Don’t get too confident.” Said Scrooge

“I think I can do it.” Said Fenton.

“Good” Said Scrooge, crossing his arms. Then said “And another thing….”

“Yes?” Asked Fenton

“You’re going to clean me up.” Said Scrooge

“Sure thing, I’ll….what?” Fenton just realized what Scrooge said.

Scrooge approached closer to Fenton, beak-by-beak, and said “You are to let me into the bathroom you blocked, and you are going to make sure I’m cleaned up. It is your fault after all, so this is your mess.” Scrooge pointed down to his urine-filled legs and kilt.

“You mean you want me to…but that wasn’t in the job description.” Said Fenton, his face shade of red.

“It is now. Because I’m your boss. Now unless you rather get fired, I suggest you escort me to the bathroom.” Said Scrooge, his eyes much closer to Fenton’s.

Fenton swallowed, then said “Ok, I’ll…I’ll do it. Blathering Blatherskite” Then Fenton becomes Gizmoduck and finally moved the desk that was in the way.

“Off your suit and come with me.” Said Scrooge, walking into the bathroom.

Fenton got off the GizmoDuck suit followed Scrooge to the bathroom.

Scrooge thought to himself ‘Boy, Fenton sure looks cute when he’s all embarrassed’

After closing the bathroom door, Fenton faced Scrooge and asked “So, how do I start?”

“Just minute.” Said Scrooge, unbuckling the kilt he peed on. Took it off and threw it to Fenton saying “When we’re done with this, I would like it dry-cleaned.”

Fenton couldn’t believe he’s touching Scrooge’s wet kilt. The urine of his crush in contact with his bare hands. Usually he’d be disgusted, but he just couldn’t help the feel of it.  
Nevertheless; Fenton puts the kilt aside and turns to Scrooge now kilt-less.

Scrooge also took off his spats, and tossed it towards where Fenton placed the kilt. Then grabbed for a cloth and soap nearby and handed them to Fenton saying “Now, clean me up.”

Fenton looked down to Scrooge’s bare legs, still wet of urine. Fenton slowly kneeled down to his knees, then grabbed Scrooge’s left leg. Then puts the cloth on Scrooge’s left knee, and started washing up and down the leg.

Scrooge shivered a little, feeling the refreshing liquid cleaning up his urine. As much as he hoped to get cleaned up, Scrooge couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of Fenton’s blushing face. He always wanted to see Fenton’s reaction when asked to do something unusual like this. He would expect Fenton to try to walk out in embarrassment.

But Fenton just swallowed and continue washing Scrooge’s left leg. Getting his hand and cloth up around Scrooge’s foot, his ankles, his calves, his knee, and his thigh. Then back down to Scrooge’s left foot. The cloth tickled Scrooge a little when reaching down to the soles of Scrooge’s webbed-feet.

“C-Careful lad, I’m ticklish.” Said Scrooge, but feeling amazed that Fenton is handling this.

Then Fenton started on Scrooge’s right leg, same way as his left leg.

Fenton couldn’t help but move his bare hand around Scrooge’s leg, while wiping it with his clothed hand. He’s never felt this much touch on his own boss he has a crush on.  
When having the cloth on the top of Scrooge’s right foot, Fenton couldn’t help but press his free hand firmly on the bottom of Scrooge’s foot.  
His fingers pressed firmly between the soles, causing Scrooge to moan a little. Which made Fenton stop.

“Oh, sorry. Did that hurt?” Said Fenton

“Not at all Fenton. In fact, I could use a foot massage while you’re at this.” Said Scrooge, holding his foot closer to Fenton.

Fenton stared at Scrooge’s feet for the moment, then proceeded to massage the feet. This helped making Scrooge feel more and more better, distracting his mind away from the accident he had recently.

Scrooge felt amazed at how well Fenton is doing massaging his feet. The soles, the heals, and his webbed-toes. Having a foot massage from his accountant is becoming one of the best feelings he hasn’t had in a long time.  
Scrooge also felt that the best part is that he no longer has to worry about paying for a massage therapist, he has his favorite accountant to do it for free.

Fenton also seemed to enjoy feeling Scrooge’s legs and feet so much, he felt turned on. His mind so focused on massaging and cleaning Scrooge’s legs so much, he forgets he now has a visible erection.

This catches Scrooge a little by surprise, seeing Fenton’s dick visible.

“Um, Fenton?” said Scrooge, raising his eyebrow

“Yeah boss?” Asked Fenton

Scrooge only pointed towards Fenton’s crotch, alerting him of what’s going on.

This made Fenton freak a little, blushing red in face while timidly covering his crotch saying “Oh dear oh dear oh dar, so sorry boss. I got carried away.”

“Hehe, indeed you did lad. Surprised you’re into this kind of stuff.” Said Scrooge, looking understanding at first, but then cleared his throat and added “But I don’t want any of my employees to get horny during business hours. It would distract them from their duties. That goes for you Fenton”

“Right, sorry about that. I’ll try to focus to finish cleaning you up.” Said Fenton

“That’s easier said than done. You will need to be relieved.” Said Scrooge

Fenton’s eyed widened in fear and said “Relieved, you mean dismissed?” Said Fenton

Scrooge facepalmed and said “No No you nitwit. I mean you need to be relieved from your horny thoughts. You can’t just wait it out for your dick to be limp, you need to let it out.”

Fenton couldn’t help but lowered his head in a deep blush. Then timidly said “Ok Boss, maybe I’ll just masturbate when I’m done cleaning you up.”

“It’ll be better if you do it now.” Said Scrooge

“Now? In front of you?” Asked Fenton, not believing what Scrooge is saying

“We have lots of work to do when we’re done with this. Time is money. And I want your full focus on your job. You understand?” Said Scrooge, treating the masturbating circumstance as if it’s a natural thing.

“O..Ok…..Anything you S-Say.” Said Fenton timidly.  
He then puts his hand on his erected dick, and was about to stroke it……only to be stopped by Scrooge’s foot on Fenton’s shoulder.

“You still have to finish cleaning me up to.” Said Scrooge, keeping in mind of his legs still full of soap-water.

Fenton seemed puzzled about this. Scrooge wants him to clean up, and masturbate at the same time.

But Scrooge noticed the confusion and puts his hand on Fenton’s chin to lift his face up to see Scrooge telling him “Perhaps it’ll be easier if I do it for you. Stand up.”

“Wh…What do you mean Mr. McDuck?” Asked Fenton, standing up.

With Scrooge sitting down, he placed both of his feet on Fenton’s erected dick. 

“S..Scrooge! I…..” Fenton freaked when Scrooge touched his dick

“You still have your hands to finished cleaning me up. Try to do it as best you can lad.” Said Scrooge, before stroking Fenton’s dick with both feet. Giving Fenton a footjob.

Fenton couldn’t help but moan at this sensational feeling Scrooge is giving to him. But also kept his focus as much as he can on Scrooge’s legs that’s now easy to reach.  
So he then begins drying up Scrooge’s legs, trying to bear with the legs moving a little while the footjob makes him feel good.

Scrooge still feels amazed to see his accountant put up with all of this. Drying the legs while getting jerked off by his own boss, that’s got to be a challenge he expected nobody else could handle.

Fenton managed to get both of Scrooge’s legs all cleaned and dried up, hoping deep down that Scrooge doesn’t stop masturbating Fenton’s dick with his feet.

“When you’re done with me legs, put the towel on meself. Incase you cum.” Said Scrooge

“Ooooh, I think I’m getting a little close already.” Fenton moaned, as he does indeed feel his climax starting to build up.  
But he managed to keep hold of the towel, placing it on Scrooge’s chest where Fenton’s own dick points to.  
After placing the towel on Scrooge, Fenton couldn’t get himself to move back. His body leaning close to Scrooge’s body, his head close to Scrooge’s head.

Scrooge kept up with the footjob on Fenton, now with the stroke going faster. Causing Fenton to moaned a little louder.

“Not too loud Fenton.” Said Scrooge, putting his arms on Fenton to keep him steady as he rubs his feet hard on Fenton’s dick

The climax gets closer and closer for Fenton  
“Oh oh, Scrooge. I can’t hold it, I’m going to cum. I’m going to…..AHH”  
Fenton came, squirting semen onto Scrooge’s towel. His seed escaping Fenton’s dick as Fenton leaned his head down to Scrooge’s neck, feeling the cheeks touching.

Scrooge held him steady as he sees Fenton’s dick squirting to the towel that’s protecting Scrooge’s upper chest.  
“Thataboy Fenton, thataboy.” Said Scrooge, giving Fenton a pat on the back. He doesn’t even mind feeling Fenton’s cheek.

After a moment of climax; Fenton breathed heavily as he lifts his head to Scrooge saying “That was….That was……Great.”

“Glad you’re handling this well Fenton.” Said Scrooge, feeling a little proud of his accountant. But then stood up and said “But now we got that out of the way, we should get back to work. You still have to wash my kilt and spats.”

Fenton frowned and looked down, wondering if Scrooge has any sort of love for him. Then looked over to the spats and kilt tossed aside.

While Scrooge’s straightens out, he asked “Tell me Fenton, were you thinking of anyone when you got horny?”

“Well no I….Yes. I was thinking of someone I have a crush on” Said Fenton, twirling his fingers.

“Oh really, who might that be?” Asked Scrooge, getting himself ready to walk out the door

“You” Said Fenton, being honest but nervous.

This stop Scrooge’s track, getting Scrooge to look back at Fenton with an expression like he’s surprised.

“Me? You mean it was me you were thinking of?” Asked Scrooge

“I….I…” Fenton couldn’t finish, as he just approached Scrooge with a hug saying “I can’t help it. I have a crush on you Scrooge. Please don’t be mad.”

Scrooge only stood there, feeling the tenderness he never felt before from any younger man that’s not related.  
Scrooge removed himself from the hug, looked to Fenton and said “Look Fenton, I’m flattered you feel this way about me.“

Fenton could only look at Scrooge, not knowing if he’s in trouble or what.

Scrooge confirmed “I can’t say that I feel the same about you Fenton. I’m ok with you being gay, but I can’t promise any relationships.”

Fenton frowned again after that response, until Scrooge gives Fenton a kiss on the cheek.

“But I’m not married. And I could be bisexual too. Just don’t expect us to do any relationships.” Said Scrooge

Fenton still feels cheered up, and places his own kiss to Scrooge’s forehead.  
“Thank you Scrooge.” Said Fenton

“Don’t mention it, now let’s get back to work.” Said Scrooge, as he and Fenton walks out the bathroom to deal with the mess around the hall.

Scrooge turned to face Fenton one more time saying “Don’t forget, no bathroom privileges for a week during business hours. Understood?”

“Yes Mr. Duck. No bathrooms for me.” Said Fenton, feeling confident……..for now.

End of an Omorashi Episode

Woo-Hoo


End file.
